


a warm welcome to Westeros

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cousins, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, POV Jon Snow, Post-Canon, Queen Sansa, R Plus L Equals J, Siblings, Surprises, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Another drunk drabble because who knows when to quit? Not I.Jon comes to meet Arya and Gendry's new baby.





	a warm welcome to Westeros

The sun is setting, and the bells are ringing, when Jon reaches the winter town. He hates this sound, hates how it makes him recall the last time he heard bells, only a few months past, and how it makes him want to leave and return to Tormund. But he persists - he is here as a gift, for his friend and for his sister. 

_Cousin._ She was his cousin now, even if he was forever a brother to her. No matter how that warmed him.

They rang these bells for his cousins, he thinks. He should remember that, just as he needs to remember Arya's strength. Sansa had said some of the pregnancy had been rough, and in his mind's eye Arya is definitively still young enough for the thought of his mother to be hard to chase away. The bells were ringing, though, and surely, today, that means only good things. 

He's ushered into the keep by guards who recognize him, anticipation built beyond expectation by the time he finds Davos in the great hall. He takes the time for a short, tight hug that he's dearly needed, greatly appreciative to be in the arms of someone he loved who was not Tormund.

"They're well," Davos tells him, pride clear in his voice and his smile. "Last I heard from Sansa, she and the babe were resting, but they'll be happy to see you." 

Jon has a chuckle at that. It feels like a breath of fresh air, though the air itself feels less so for his time farther North.

It's Brienne who takes him and Ghost up the winding stairs to the part of the keep where the rest of his family awaits, their newest and smallest among them.

"You made it!" Sansa exclaims, leaping up from her chair as soon as the door is opened for him; ensconced in her arms for a couple of seconds, he sees Arya desires much the same, and is glad she's remained abed. He rushes over to her just after, hugging her as best he can and kissing her forehead. Her arms pull him tight against her.

"You didn't tell me Jon was coming," she says, attempting to sound bitter as she criticizes her sister. 

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Sansa defends. Arya rolls her eyes, but concedes, "it is." 

"Davos said he thought you were resting," Jon says, concern clear in his tone, and she nearly growls at him. 

"My _husband_ ," she grumbles, "is the one who's fallen asleep, _actually._ "

"And little Eddard is happy for it," Sansa adds, nodding to the far corner of the room, where indeed there's Gendry, draped in a rocking chair with a tiny yellow-blanketed bundle in his arms, Nymeria's whole body curled protectively around the chair. Tears brim Jon's eyes with his smile. 

_Little Eddard Baratheon. Future lord of Storm's End, the blood of Winterfell._

"I'm sure you can hold him when they wake up," Sansa says. "In the meantime, we _should_ leave them all to get some rest."

A part of him wants to protest, for he's only just arrived, but Arya lays her head back and pretends to snore, so he only presses another kiss upon her forehead and nods at Sansa. 

"I'll have your old chambers made up," she adds, smiling, and he notices that she's petting Ghost, who must've gone to her while he was by Arya. "I'm glad you made it, Jon." 

"As am I, your grace."


End file.
